


One Shot Corner

by EnigmaticAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticAuthor/pseuds/EnigmaticAuthor
Summary: A place to put all of my One-shots





	One Shot Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my little corner of AO3, my name is EnigmaticAuthor, or you can just call me Enigma. I hope you enjoy my writing and stick around to see more of it, and thank you in advance for reading it.

His descent into madness was slow, it started, stopped, and then escalated very quickly into the toxic madness that had developed out over a spawn of who knows how long.

I thought things had gotten better, I thought once he removed the memories of his past deeds he would be fine. Once he removed these thoughts he seemed happier, he went along with his life. He got married, had a son, and seemed to be so happy. That was, till the normal course of Salem took its toll, no one can escape the evil that resides in the shadows of the sleepy town.

He started to use the Forget-me-not ray that he had used many years ago to forget about everything and everyone he cared about. His fragile mind slowly collapsed as he abused the uses of the Forget-me-not. Like an addiction needing to be filled, when the Forget-me-not no longer sufficed his desire to forget he turned to drinking. Returning home at ungodly hours of the night boozed beyond saving. He tried so hard to not succumb to the taint, especially since he still had his son and wife to look after, but it was no good. His fragile heart could no longer edge the man on through the false reality he had built around him.

Like an infection spreading, the once proud, intelligent young professor was no more then a paranoid shell of the man that he had once been. Casted out by his wife, leaving him alone in the world with nothing more then his lost broken mind that could no longer handle the effects of this dark town. Day after day he would come 'home' in a drunk stupor. Silence would fill the toxic air, his chest would heave once, twice, three times, and finally he would break. Break down into an emotional puddle, crying and even sometimes screaming. Pleading with whatever monster had caused this to please just start him over, let him go back and he wouldn't run away, but unbeknownst to the man. It was he who was the monster that caused this.

Eventually he'd either drink himself farther into the stupor, or just cry himself to sleep altogether. Silence fell over the makeshift shack he resided in, which was located in the middle of the town's dump. Even though he'd hiccup or even mutter nonsense in his sleep. I knew he was asleep, he was always a pretty heavy sleeper. I sighed ears pressed back as I sat down on a stool beside him. Empty beer bottles sprawled out all over the desk he had his face buried into. I slowly got up grabbing a ripped and tattered blanket that was sprawled across a rocking chair that was in need of a good repair. I carefully draped it around him making sure he was warm and comfortable before perching myself on the stool once again. This was my life, observing from the sidelines till I knew it was safe for me to surface. Never getting to spend time with him while he was conscious. It was too risky, he didn't need to remember me.

My ears pressed back as I stared over the old blueprints push pinned into the wooden walls of the shack. Papers scattered all over the table and floor, most of them stained with alcohol or past coffee rings from when he first worked on them. My eyes slowly glinted forward catching a pile filled with shredded paper and pictures. At the very top was a picture of him, his wife, and his son before everything fell apart. I picked it up looking at it before my eyes caught something. Glinting out of the pile was another picture. I slowly leaned forward looking at the picture as I picked it up. A small frown crossing my face as I did. It was a picture of him before things started to fall apart, him and his past co-workers the twins. A small content glint crossed my eyes before it faded. I stuffed the picture in the pocket of my coat, I carefully rested the one of his family back on the pile of shredded papers.

My gaze slowly turning to look back at the sleeping figure of the slowly aging man. "Corbus" I mumbled quietly my eyes gazing at his sleeping figure before looking up through the hole in the roof. The night sky shining with stars over head. "What are we going to do" I mumbled. There was no place in this world, not for two outcasts like them. A paranoid old man, and the demon who had ruined his life.


End file.
